


About Freaking Time

by SinisterScribe



Series: Strange Cases [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 'one time thing' my pert behind, Emmet Swan Returns, F/M, Genderbend, Genderswap, Henry is hassled, Idiots in Love, Rule 63, Snow is pretty sure that she's missed something, both in denial, in the BATHROOM?!, it feels like there was some pronoun trouble in here at some point, seriously though, swanqueen - Freeform, what a fine river in Egypt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterScribe/pseuds/SinisterScribe
Summary: Regina, as always, has to deal with the consequences of her actions.Admittedly, this is usually a double edged sword, though she cannot say that she's hating the current impalement.Follows on directly from the last installment.RATINGS FOR SMUT AND LANGUAGE





	About Freaking Time

**About Freaking Time**

 

**_Heading for the Loft…_ **

****

“You okay, mom?”

“Yes!” Regina looked down at him and then cleared her throat and attempted a normal conversation. “I mean, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve been as nervous as a long tailed cat in a rocking chair factory all day.” Henry frowned up at her and hitched his backpack higher over his shoulder.

They were on their way back to Snow’s loft as Regina felt she had only a few hours before one of the Charming clan came looking for their son, grand or otherwise.

“You are spending far too much time with Granny.” She told him wryly and he grinned at her. “What?”

“She’s not Missus Lucas anymore. Glad to see you’re getting on.”

“Yes, well…the interfering old bag has been…”

“Interfering?”

She narrowed her eyes at him and he just beamed a smile at her.

“Stop being adorable. It can’t get you out of everything.”

“I will take that bet.” Henry grinned at her again and she smirked again even if she rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Seriously though, you’re okay, right? You don’t need Emmet to heal you again?”

“No!” Regina huffed out a breath and tunnelled a hand through her hair. She grimaced when she realised she’d probably just mussed it horribly. She fussed a moment with it and stopped abruptly when she noticed Henry frowning at her. “Emmet has done quite enough.”

“You sure are twitchy today.” He muttered, fully aware that she had heard him perfectly well.

“Yes, well, it was a rough night.”

“Mom, you slept like a log. Your alarm went off four times before you melted it.”

“I didn’t _melt_ it.” She scowled, feeling more and more harassed with every step closer to the loft they took. “I simply…broke it down into its composite parts.”

“In a puddle. On the nightstand.”

“Rough. Night.” She enunciated clearly and he frowned up at her.

“Doing _what_?”

_Very nearly your father._

Regina cleared her throat sharply and attempted a haughty look.

“Secret grownup type magical…things.” All true. She was NEVER telling Henry what had transpired between Emmet and herself.

“Working on fixing Emmet?” Henry tilted his head.

_Nope. Want him fully functional in that regard._

“Uh…progress was made.” Maybe not in the direction that Henry had hoped probably but every part of her that had the slightest trace of oestrogen in it was fully in favour of alpha Emmet. She caught her lower lip in her teeth and was lost for a moment in the memory of how _extensive_ and generously disproportionate certain parts of him were.

She’d never favoured missionary but Emmet could pin her to the nearest flat surface any time he wanted.

Oh _god_ , she had to get this under control!

She sucked in a couple of deep breaths and tried to use the cool of the air to dampen her ardour to climb certain sorcerers like a tree and stick her tongue down his throat. She had been mildly attracted to him before, he was a handsome man, but she had mostly dismissed him as a sexual non-entity since he had seemed to remain mostly androgynous due to the switch of genders and not showing much interest in either sex as far as she could tell.

Still, judging by last night’s performance, he was entirely heterosexual no matter which body he wore.

This bore further investigation. She should attempt to delve deeper into the subject. Better yet, he could delve into her. Right to the hilt.

In the name of science.

Christ on a cracker, she was in trouble.

“Mom, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Perfectly…scattered.” She admitted after a moment. “Things did not go as expected.”

“Is that…bad?”

“Perhaps.” She frowned. It was certainly going to make it difficult to look Emmet in the face.

Especially considering that her attention was likely to be focussed just south of his belt buckle.

Her libido really needed to shut up.

“Not really clearing things up.” Henry pointed out.

“I like to perpetuate my aura of mystique.” She spoke dryly and halted when they came to the building of Snow’s loft. She bit her lip when she looked up to the floor she knew the loft was on.

She shouldn’t go up. Not in the state she was in. She was likely to do something ill advised.

Ill advised and likely incredibly enjoyable.

“Come on, mom!” Henry waved her towards the door and she caved immediately. Couldn’t disappoint her son, after all.

“Coming.”

She tripped over the doorstep and cursed when the unbidden though that Emmet could see to that blazed white hot across her mind.

Trouble.

She was in _deep_ trouble.

 _Oh, she bet he could go_ really _de_ \- -for the love of god, stop it!    

 

**_In the Loft…_ **

 

Emmet sat on the couch, mindlessly playing Smashbros, restless energy crackling off him and his heel drumming against the floor. His jaw clenching and unclenching and trying to think of ANYTHING but her.

He hadn’t slept. At all. He was wired. Completely and utterly wired. His hair was yanked back in a tail, he wore a white tank top and white blue denim shorts cut off at the knee. His feet were bare but his face was flushed. He felt hot. Really, really, hot.

He’d been acting like a coffee taster on Ritalin the entire night and was frantically trying to tone it down so as not to worry his mom but it was getting harder and harder to hold himself in check. His teeth sank into his lower lip when he realised he’d pretty much failed that when his parents had woken up this morning to find that he had cleaned the _entire_ apartment.

Even the bathroom, which he usually avoided like the plague. He’d clean the light bulbs and the skirting board before he cleaned the bathroom but the shampoos and conditioners were now alphabetised.

He’d made breakfast for everyone and offered to go to the station in place of his dad but Charming had taken one look at his son and politely declined. He didn’t think Storybrooke needed Emmet as he was right at that second.

He felt great though, under the nervous energy and the way he seemed to keep static shocking everyone if they stood within three feet of him. He felt better than he had in weeks. He’d truly come into his magic, he could feel that now, but he also felt like he could power Vegas for a month if he so desired.

God, he had to do something!

The front door opened and Emmet paused the game and bounded up over the back of the couch in a single bound.

Guests!

Thank god, guests.

Maybe it was Ruby and they could do something that involved him not being in the house and humouring his mom about his ‘fever’. Surely he could go outside with his super powered godmother. They could play fetch or something.

She could throw and he’d fetch.

Emmet ground to a halt when Henry strolled inside, talking over his shoulder at…oh god, at her.

“Seriously, you can stay for coffee, right? Nobody will mind you staying for coffee.”

“We shall see.” Regina gave as noncommittal an answer as she could summon right then and ground to a wide eyed halt when she saw Emmet standing there in a tower of tight clothed masculinity.

She resisted the urge to check if she was drooling.

“Emmet.” She nearly squeaked and nodded a greeting to him. “I thought…it was your shift at the station.”

“I wasn’t feeling well last night. Dad offered to sub and since mom thinks I have a fever and stuff this morning that it’s probably best that I stay in the house but I’m really not feeling that I think I gotta do something that does not involve playing Smashbros until my eyes fall out, so, what do you say, kid? The park?” Emmet finally took a breath and looked down at Henry expectantly.

Henry frowned up at him for a long moment and then slowly looked back at his mom.

“Is this…normal?”

“Seriously, we can go to the park and play football or baseball or one of those things that involves running around and chasing a ball and being all male and stuff.” Emmet nodded. Emmet nodded a lot.

“I don’t like baseball. Or football.” Henry’s frown deepened. “Okay, now you’re _both_ acting weird.”

“Weird? Who’s acting weird? Are you acting weird?”

“I believe ‘twitchy’ was the word used.”

“And how do you know you don’t like baseball? Have you ever tried it?” Emmet turned back to Henry.

“It’s boring.”

“It’s not boring!” Emmet threw his arms wide. “It’s a game of anticipation!”

“Which means…boring.” Henry looked between both parents and wondered what the hell was going on that he was missing. “Did you two meet up last night?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

They both spoke at the same time and then his mom glared at Emmet.

“We spoke.” Regina amended desperately.

“That too.” Emmet nodded and stopped himself suddenly. He frowned at his son. “Seriously, what kid doesn’t like baseball?”

“ _Me!”_ Henry was beginning to feel a bit harassed by both of them.

 His mom was being all squirrely and Emmet was acting like he’d eaten coffee beans and milk for breakfast and all in all it was beginning to seriously put a wedgie in his good mood.

“What do you like then?”

“Smashbros! But obviously that’s out.” Henry huffed out a breath.

“You like wrestling, don’t you, honey?” Regina’s hand came down on top of his head and smoothed his hair in a gesture meant to soothe her much more than him.

She forced herself to stop before she started petting him like a puppy.

“I don’t know how to wrestle.” Emmet frowned.

“I know the basics. I could teach you. It’s all about the grapple.” Regina smirked and spoke without meaning to. She turned sharply away from him and gave a high pitched laugh.

Good grief, she could _feel_ him.

Even with Henry between them and three feet of distance besides, she could feel his magic all up and down her business and it was seriously beginning to feel like she was being charged up with static. Like someone was rubbing her down all over with a balloon to make her hair stand on end.

 _Then again, if Emmet was on the other side of the balloon- -_ stop it!

“I like to _watch_ wrestling because it’s stupid.” Henry hunched his shoulders, completely oblivious to the entendres flying left, right and centre. “If Emmet was to wrestle me he’d goosh me in about five seconds flat. Literally. You too, mom.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Regina frowned down at Henry, “I can hold up a grown man.”

_With her stomach._

Stop it!

“How?”

“Hmm?” Regina tore her eyes away from Emmet to look down at her son.

“How could you hold up Emmet?”

_Simple, really, legs around the waist and a meaningful arch of the back._

Stop- -oh, never mind.

“Magic.”

“How about touch football? I promise no tackling. Unless your mom asks _really_ nicely.” Emmet was getting desperate. He HAD to get out of the house and away from the temptation of finding out if Regina really had tasted like toffee apples or if that had been his imagination.

“I do enjoy a good contact sport.”

“OH MY GOSH, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Henry threw both hands up in the air and looked between them. “Seriously! You’re like…I don’t know what!”

“What’s with all the yelling?” Snow hurried down the stairs and blinked. “Hi, Regina.”

Regina forced a smile and waved.

Snow frowned but Emmet snagged her attention.

“Can I go out and play?”

“What?”

“I don’t know! They’re BOTH acting all screwy.” Henry threw up his hands and shucked his backpack to dump it by the coatrack. He tore off his hoodie, rounded the couch and dropped down into Emmet’s vacated seat to commandeer his round of Smashbros.

Emmet snorted, unable to help himself.

Regina reached out and swatted him on the arm and he took that as an invitation. Stepping closer to her with a white hot look in his eyes, Regina quickly stepped back and planted a hand on his chest to keep him at arm’s length.

“Are you two…okay?” Snow cautiously approached as Regina shot Emmet a look that Snow couldn’t identify and removed her hand from his chest.

“Yes.”

“No.”

They both glared at one another.

“What a surprise!” Henry sang from the couch and vindictively punted Kirby off the screen with a judicious punch from Bowser.

“Of course.” Snow’s gaze darted between the pair of them and she frowned. She turned her attention to Regina. “Emmet has been acting…strangely.”

“Nothing strange about being full of beans.” Emmet folded his arms over his chest then planted them on his hips and shifted from foot to foot. He looked at Regina. “Right?”

“Emmet has recently come into his full power as a sorcerer and it’s going to take him a while to adjust.” Regina spoke carefully, keeping a weather eye on said power brimming sorcerer.

“Oh…kay.” Snow’s frown deepened when Emmet looked as if something had suddenly occurred to him.

“I have to talk to you.” Emmet reached out and gripped Regina by the arm, dragging her towards the bathroom. It was the nearest private space after all.

“Wait, I don’t think that’s a good- - _put me down!”_ Regina whooped as Emmet scooped her up over the floor and hoisted her over his shoulder.

He strode into the bathroom, ignoring Regina’s protests the entire time and slammed the door behind them, flipping the lock with a click.

Snow took a hesitant step after them but Henry’s voice stopped her.

“I wouldn’t. They’ll just suck you into their weirdness.”

Snow bit her lip and then looked over at Henry. Padding around the couch, she sat beside him and stared at the television screen. She had very little clue as to what was going on but Henry seemed to enjoy himself playing it so she took an interest. She at least recognised when the match ended and looked over at him when he held something out to her.

“Wanna play?”

“I don’t think I’d be very good at it.” Snow shook her head on a smile.

“How’d you know until you try it?” He grinned at her and continued when she hesitated. “They’re gonna be arguing for a while, ‘specially as haywire as they both are right now, might as well do something since the place is already sparkling.”

“Yes, Emmet has been…industrious this morning.” Snow eyeballed the controller he held out to her and frowned a little. “You really think they’ll be okay?”

“Meh, they haven’t killed each other yet and I think they’re even starting to like one another now. So-o…?” Henry waved the controller at her in silent question.

“Well, I suppose one game. Until you get tired of putting up with me losing.”

“Pfft, my second name is Mills, when am I ever gonna get tired of winning?”

Snow raised her eyebrows at him and took her controller in both hands.

“Fine, I believe the phrase is ‘it’s on’. Now…which one is punch?”

Henry laughed and showed her.

In the bathroom, things were not nearly going so smoothly.

Regina’s head spun as Emmet dropped her to the ground and he was in her face before she could think to take a step back.

“What the hell is going on?”

“I do believe it’s called kidnapping.”

“Shut up. Not that.” He tunnelled his fingers through his hair and tore the band from it so it tumbled down his back. He waved between them. “This.”

“This? You’re going to have to narrow it…”

“I really think the better word is ‘tight’ because all I can think of is that’s exactly how you’ll be around my cock as I work it into you right to the balls.”

Regina’s eyebrows rose and her eyes went wide.

“Sorry.” Emmet huffed out a breath and dragged his hands down over his face. “Sorry. I’m trying to stop. I really am. I don’t know what keeps coming over me.”

“Me if you’ll but get on with it.” Regina scrunched her eyes shut and bit her lip when she realised what she’d just said.

“Okay, that’s not _fair_.” He hissed out a breath through his teeth. “You can’t rub your magic all over mine right down to the knotted base and then expect me not to go bugfuck nuts for you.”

Regina opened her mouth and then waved her arm at the door. A shimmer of magic covered it, halting any sound from leaving and forming an opaque shield between them and the rest of the apartment.

Just in case Emmet did something rash and she had to get him off.

_Her first though._

Oh, for the love of fuck!

_Yes, indeedy, welcome to the situation._

Argh!  

“Okay, first of all, ‘knotted base’ is…actually that’s entirely accurate.” Regina dropped her hand from pointing a finger in his face and propped her fists on her hips. “That’s beside the point you are NOT blaming me for this. I was _helping_ last night.”

“Yeah, to drive me NUTS. You get me all hot and bothered and then just…freeze.”

“I did not!”

“Yes! You did.” Emmet slapped a hand on his chest. “I was there, I remember.”

“I was surprised!”

“Said the woman that told me to jerk off the first day I became a man!”

“You’re not a man yet but give me a chance and…”

“You HAVE to stop that!” Emmet clawed his hands as if to shake her or maybe just crush her to him.

“Obviously I’m not in control of my actions right now!” She threw her arm wide. “You have to admit that it’s got to be a little unsettling for me to suddenly be nailed to my couch by the Saviour of all people and find out that he’s actually quite good with that tongue of his when he’s not using it to drive me wild and hung like a bull besides!”

“Hold still long enough and I’ll drive you a lot more than wild with any body part you choose.”

“Now who needs to stop it?”

“This is insane.” Emmet spun away from her and then back just as quickly. “I need you to reverse whatever it was you did. I’ve had my dick tucked into the waistband of these fucking cut-offs all day to keep someone from pitching a damn circus tent!”

Regina’s eyes dropped to his hips and the damn tank top that was scrunched there and preventing her from verifying without hands on contact.

_So far, not seeing a downside._

Enough already!

“Don’t look at me like that.” Emmet nearly begged her.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re going to strip me with your teeth so I’ll return the favour.”

Regina’s tongue traced over her lip at the very prospect and he actually groaned.

“Don’t do that either. I will beg on my hands and knees if you stop driving me crazy.”

“Promise?”

“Regina!”

“Right.” She nodded. “Right. Of course you’re right. We can’t, I mean, it’s not like I can teleport us both back to the manor and ride you like a stallion that needs breaking.”

“Or that I could just get impatient and pin you to the cabinet right there, rip that skirt off you and fuck you until you beg for mercy.” Emmet gulped hard and nodded.

“I don’t think we should fuck in your parents’ bathroom.” Regina shook her head and Emmet nodded. “Not even if you bend me over that sink with your hand in my hair that makes my back dip in that way that makes you set fire to yourself.” 

“That’d be…an invasion of privacy.” Emmet was breathing so deeply that his shoulders rose and fell with every breath.

“Oh god, please invade.” Her tongue traced over her upper lip and Emmet groaned a little.

“You gotta stop that.” He quivered with the need to pull her closer though she was already pretty close.

When had she moved closer? Was it him that had moved? Who the hell cared?    

 “Mm-hmm.” Her voice was so deliciously throaty.

“Do you know what’s going on? At all? Hazard a guess?”

“I think…I think that realigning your magic, I think, I think, thinking is really hard right now.”

“Me too. Try.”

“Uh…magic, right, magic. Mine had to be all over yours, all over you, moving in and out and,” she was panting against his mouth and she might have been embarrassed had he not been doing exactly the same, “maybe a piece of us got left behind. Maybe that’s drawing us together.”

“So, what do we do?”

“Uhm…swap it back?”

“You don’t sound very sure.”

“The only thing I’m sure of right now is that your shorts are doing nothing at all to hide your cock.”

“What can I say? You make me rise to your occasion.”

“Yes please.”

“We should stop.” He leaned towards her and then clenched his fists, halting the momentum before he crashed into her mouth first.

“We haven’t done anything yet.” She reminded him and tried not to sound as disappointed as she felt.

It was almost painful, the draw to him. It felt like she had a rope attached to her spine and tugging forward through the lowest part of her belly and the heat pounding there towards him. If it wasn’t magic, it was stronger than anything she’d ever felt before because it dragged her another treacherous step closer.

“You’re bad for me. You have to be. Anything I want this much can’t be good for me.” His hand lifted his fingers brushing against hers and she shivered at the contact.

Oh, god, please more.

“I completely agree. I don’t even like you. I’m obviously not in control…and it’s been such a long time. Since I surrendered…to…to something like this.” She fell another step forward and she was nearly chest to chest with him.

“Has to be the magic. This isn’t natural.”

“Has to be.” She murmured against his mouth.

“So, once we swap the magic back, it’ll go back to normal?”

“Mm-hmm,” she swept her tongue over her lip and managed to lick him too they were so close, “one can only hope.”

“Right, because we hate each other.”

“I loathe you.” She nodded.

“And I detest you.” His hands were on her hips, sliding around and down to span her ass and lift her against him so high that her shoes barely scuffed the floor.

He was leaving them on, he decided, he was leaving those fuck-me heels on as he loathed her until she felt him for days.

“I mean, I never felt any sort of attraction to you before now. You?”

“None at all. You had the appeal of a Ken doll.”

“I’m pretty sure your cunt has teeth.” His lips brushed over hers over and over.

“How do you think I feel?”

“Hot and tight and wet.” His hips rocked against her, the iron bar of his cock digging into her belly.

“Goes without saying.” She licked at his lips again and he growled into her. “I was referring to this being your first rodeo on the tab end of the tongue and groove action. I’m going to have to teach you everything.”

“If I can learn magic, I can learn how to make you scream.”

“You’d better.”

His nose brushed against hers and he nuzzled closer to her, so close, so… _intimate_. The stubble on his cheek rasped against her smooth skin and she made a low and needy sound. He growled in return and it was an act of stubborn will not to just beg him then and there to do whatever he wanted to her.

She took that last treacherous step into him and they were pressed flush against one another. He groaned at the heated pressure of her body lining up against his. She was pretty tiny in comparison to him but those ridiculous heels of hers put her at _just_ the right fucking height.

His hands travelled up from the taut curve of her ass to the fullness of her hips and he crushed her to him. He nuzzled even closer to her, his lips ghosting against her skin, nipping teeth at the gentle line of her jaw and sucking biting kisses down the column of her neck. She gripped his elbows and bent back, her spine arching sinfully, her hips pushed closer to his and her heaving chest presented for his viewing pleasure.

He was panting hard, his big shoulders rising and falling with every desperate breath and he knew he had to tell her. He had to let her know what she was letting herself in for.

“I want you.” He bit even lower. “I want all of you.”

He didn’t know if she understood. If whatever cylinders were still left firing in her brain managed to compute as to what he was really telling her but her answer was more than enough for him.

“Oh, god, and I you.”

He couldn’t tell who moved first but they were lip to lip and tongue to tongue before he thought to even care.

 This kiss was not at all like the one of the night before.

Regina was so on-board with it this time she was nearly in pain with it. Her tongue slid against his, her lips moving expertly, her teeth nipping sharply and Emmet, oh gods, Emmet gave as good as he got.

He shoved her backwards, her toes barely scuffing the floor until she was slammed against the distressed wood panelled wall which was about to be distressed a bit more if he had any say in the matter. He crushed her against it, his hand in her hair again, wrenching her head back and deepening the kiss until she thought her jaw might dislocate.

She did absolutely nothing to stop him.

He yanked at her skirt, hoisting it up her legs, the seams popping as he dragged the tight material higher, all the way to her hips. Regina lifted one leg now that she was free to do so, her heel thunking into the wood of the dresser that he had said he wouldn’t fuck her on. His hips rolled against hers, his cock grinding against the damp silk of her panties between her legs and her stiletto heel scored a deep line down the wood of the dresser as she groaned into his mouth.

He ripped at her shirt, buttons popping and scattering over the floor. His hand spanned her breast and he chuckled into her when he found that she filled even his large hands. His free hand slid under her ass and hoisted her higher against him, settling his hips more comfortably against hers. He rocked hard into her and her foot rattled the dresser and sent something clattering to the floor with a sound very much like something breaking.

Neither of them cared.

Her hands clawed over his shoulders and fisted in his tank top until the material creaked. She groaned into his mouth when he bit her lip and sucked on her tongue but she didn’t let that stop her. She hauled at his top, yanking it up over his back until he was forced to give her a scant inch of breathing space so she could fling it away to land on the showerhead in the bath.

He tore her jacket away and tossed it heedlessly behind him so that it slapped over the bathroom sink and into the cabinet mirror above. Something wobbled and clattered off the shelf, smashing into the sink.

They were causing a fair bit of damage and they hadn’t done anything more than kiss. Something of that ilk filtered through Regina’s brain until it bumped into a rational thought purely by accident.

“We can’t.” She gasped, pulling her mouth from his.

“I’ll bet we can.”

“I meant not here.”

“Fine, take us somewhere else.” He lifted her other leg, encouraging her to wrap them around his hips which she did with gusto.

“I’m not very focussed, I don’t know where we’ll end up.” She dissolved into a whimpering moan when he began to place little nipping bites down the column of her neck.

“I don’t care. I’m going to fuck you even if we end up in the middle table of Granny’s so you’d better find some focus somewhere.”

She moaned at the thought of him claiming her in front of everyone.

Gods, what was wrong with her?

Claiming? This was a onetime thing. That’s it. One quick knee trembler and done. No more. As soon as they got it out of their system, they were done. She’d go back to teaching him magic and that was it.

“You did a spell,” he bit at her shoulders, dragging her shirt from the waistband of her skirt so that he could bare her chest to him, “did it soundproof the room?”

“Mm-hmm.” She moaned when he bent to bite at her breasts above the material of her black bra.

“Then I don’t fucking care.” He gripped her bra, pulling it away from her skin so her breasts tumbled free and disappeared it in a plume of smoke.

He didn’t even care where it ended up.

(The sign for Main Street.)

Her panties suffered exactly the same fate.

(Big hand of the library clock.)

Both hands fisted in the bunched material of her skirt and he simply tore it from her. Just shredded it away from her body and let it drop to the tiles beneath his feet. Her shirt was still on but it hung from her shoulders and he honestly couldn’t spare the brain cells for the coordination required to peel it off her.

 Her hands were all over him, her legs cinched tight about his waist and all he could think about was how his damn shorts were in the way.

Regina was way ahead of him.

She attacked his belt buckle with a ferocity that she usually reserved for dwarves and wrenched the snap open so fiercely that the button pinged away never to be seen again. She buckled the zipper in her haste to undo it and her hand delved inside.

Emmet choked out a sound like a dying man when her fingers finally found his cock like he’d been fantasising about since that very first day. Her slim fingers could barely circle the girth of him and she hummed a pleased sound.

“I _knew_ you were hung.” She chuckled into his mouth and he tried to put on the brakes a little.

 “Will I hurt you?” He gasped, desperately trying to not just give in to the sensation of her hand travelling up and down his cock, her thumb stroking over the dripping head with every pass.

“What?” She smirked at him. “It’s been a while, but I’m _far_ from virginal.”

“I mean, I’m strong, I don’t know if I can control myself. Will I hurt you?”

She grinned a saucy smirk and beckoned him closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke directly into his ear.

“You hate me, remember? Try.”

He turned his head and she met his gaze, her eyes burning and her lips bruised with his kisses. He searched her eyes for a long moment and decided that he trusted her to stop him if she needed to.

“God, I _despise_ you.” He gripped her hair again and forced her spine to arch so he could devour her mouth with another plunging kiss that made her toes curl.

He flattened her to the wall, ducked his head to wrap his lips around a nipple and bite and suck and lick. His other hand found her breast and she shoved at his shorts with the heel of one foot, pushing them down to pool around his feet. He kicked them away and ignored something else crashing over when the denim hit it.

His arms bunched and he lifted her higher against the wall. He kissed and bit his way down her body, nipping at the lean lines of her stomach and lifting her higher until her hands were braced against the ceiling. She needed no encouragement to drape her legs over his shoulders and moaned encouragingly when he scored his teeth over her hips and pressed lurid red sucking bruises to the soft and sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

“Emmet, gods, fuck me.” Her fingers tangled in his hair as they had done the night before but she wasn’t frozen in shock this time. She pulled him towards her as her hips rocked to meet him and that was all the invitation he needed.

He’d thought he might hesitate, might baulk, might be halted by old preferences but fuck old preferences. He was going to lick deep into her, bite her clit and make her scream for him.

His tongue plunged into her making her gasp and he lapped up the taste of her. She did not taste like normal women. He could taste that sweet caramel magic that poured off her in waves right deep inside her and that should not surprise him at all.

His large hands spanned her thighs, spreading her, and he set about making her mindless for him. Deep licking kisses that made her gasp and sigh. Hot little nibbles that made her jolt as if electrified. His fingers plunged into her, one and then another when she begged for more. He found that spot inside her that made her tremble and he kept the pressure on, his tongue rasping over her clit over and over and over again.

It was difficult. He remembered everything that had felt good when he had been a woman and he imagined most of those things were universal, but it was kind of like trying to write the right way round whilst looking in a mirror. Still, he remembered where all the things were and had the strength to keep the pressure on in a way that made her twitch and jolt in what he took to be a good way.

He got the impression that he was clumsy but she didn’t seem to mind in the slightest so he supposed his enthusiasm made up for a lot.

She was screaming before he even realised what those particular moans meant. He filed the sound away for future reference. He leaned back a little, licking his lips, gentling her back to earth with slowing thrusts of his fingers. His thumb swirled over her clit making her hips twitch and jerk.

He was quivering with the need to bury himself in her but he wanted her compos mentis enough to have a conscious choice in the matter. She panted above him, nail marks clawed into the ceiling, her skin slick with sweat and she’d never looked more beautiful to him.

He dropped her suddenly, making her gasp, catching her about the waist and pinning her against the wall again. She hummed in anticipation.

“Say it, Regina. You have to say it.” Emmet dipped his head and licked at the shimmer of sweat in her cleavage. Even that tasted delicious to him.

“Say what?” She was panting, trying to remember how to form sentences again.

“Say,” his fingers plunged into her again and her back bowed off the wall, her head thumping back against it, “what you want.”

Regina hesitated a moment. Really? She really, honestly, had to tell him what to do? He’d been managing pretty well up until now and she saw no reason to draw him a diagram. She opened her eyes with a moment’s concentration and saw him at her with something very like desperation in his eyes.

Permission.

He needed her permission. He needed it to be her choice.

She dropped her pride faster than she’d dropped her panties for him.

“Fuck me.” She straightened up, gripping his shoulder with one hand and his cock with the other, pulling him towards her, “fuck me until I beg you to stop and don’t believe me when I do.”

She crushed her mouth to his in a deep and biting kiss, lifting both legs to beckon his body closer and guiding his cock into her with fingers barely able to circle the girth of him.

He pushed into her, gently at first, but then the hot wet heat of her closed around the tip of his cock and instinct drove him wild. His hips bucked, plunging into her right to the hilt and she threw her head back on a desperate sound that had him worried until she wrapped both arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

“Harder.” She panted into his ear and he was desperate to oblige her.

He _pounded_ her. One hand on her hip, the other braced against the wall by her ribs, his fingers flexing so hard that they punched into the wood to the second knuckle. He set his teeth to her neck and snapped his hips against hers. He drove so deeply into her that he knocked the air from her lungs with every thrust and her nails scored over his back, arms and chest in her appreciation.

Her fingers tunnelled into his hair, fisting both hands there and drawing his mouth against hers so he could drink her moans and groans of enjoyment. She undulated between him and the wall, her hips twisting against his, her cunt rippling around his cock in moves that made his scrunch shut.

“Fu-uck!” He hissed out a breath when she gave a squeeze that burst lightning up his spine.

He clawed at the wall, not wanting to hurt her and his entire body moved with every piston thrust of his hips into hers. He couldn’t get over how incredible she felt wrapped around him. He couldn’t seem to push deep enough into her. Those soft sounds she made. Sounds of surrender, of acceptance of whatever he wanted to do to her. Whatever he wanted from her, he could have and that was just so sweetly perfect he wanted it to last forever.

His fingers raked down the wall, tearing into the plaster and then the wooden boards at her back. He kissed her with deep and wet kisses and he chuckled a wicked sound when he realised she was close again.

Those little gasps, the little rips of her nails into his back as she clawed him and then fought to control herself, the desperate way her hips thrust to meet his, becoming less and less coordinated the more mindless she became with need.

Need for him.

Emmet grinned and spanned her hips with his hands, hauling her down onto his cock every time he thrust into her and nipping her lips. She was so tight, so hot, he was on the verge himself but _damn_ he wanted her to come for him again.

He rolled his hips against hers, lining his body up with her, finding that angle that ground the base of his cock against her clit with every churning grind of his cock into her and she _howled_ for him.

She attacked his back, biting his shoulders, thrashing between him and the wall and she came all over his cock.

Emmet hungrily took in the sight of her and, ramming his cock in to the hilt, let the clenching of her orgasm pull him over the edge. He growled into her, dipping his head to bury his face in her neck and bare his teeth against her skin. She shivered all around him, milking him dry and he shuddered into her.

They still moved together. Hips rolling lazily into one another despite the sweet torture it weighed on them. His cock still buried in her, giving her a delicious feeling of fullness even if the hard length of it was sliding over and over the spot inside her that made her shiver. The squeeze of her cunt around him was playing merry hell with his nervous system and they both collapsed against the wall, breathing hard.

“We’ve gotta stop.” Emmet groaned into her when she gave an insidious roll of her hips and a squeeze that made his softening dick jump. “We’re going to be missed soon, if not already.”

“Uhm-hmm.” Regina nodded, her head canted back against the wall and her eyes closed. She’d feel guilty and horrified in a minute, right now, she was enjoying the post coital glow.

She noticed that he’d made no move to put her down or even pull out of her. It would seem he liked where he was just fine. She could identify, he fit wonderfully inside her. Her eyes snapped open at that thought.

And that was exactly why this was never happening again.

“Best put me down.” She straightened up a little and pulled her arms from draping over his shoulders to rest against his chest. She gave a little half-hearted shove and he grunted in disapproval at the notion. “Emmet, I know the instinct is to sleep, but I’m almost certain that you can’t do that standing against the wall.”

He growled and straightened up. He bit his lip when he looked into her eyes and it was a very real act of will on her part not to kiss him until he could have her again.

He winced as he pulled his cock from her and set her down on the floor. She tried to ignore how wobbly she was on her feet and she sat down quite heavily on the side of the bath. She drew her shirt closed over her chest and tried to put rational thought back together whilst Emmet flipped down the toilet seat and sat opposite her. His eyes sparked magic as they trailed over her and she swallowed hard.

Something primal and female quivered in her at the way he was looking at her, this ranging specimen of male and she worked very hard not to go to him, clamber onto his lap and ready him for round two.

She huffed out a breath when she realised there couldn’t be a round two.

“Well…I’m going to have to fix my clothes.” She cleared her throat at the inane comment and bent to snag one of the shreds of her skirt up off the floor. Her brows rose. “A lot.”

“Heh, not even sorry.” Emmet grinned lazily and huffed out a slow breath.

He made absolutely no bones about examining every inch of her as she moved and leaned back against the wall with a lazy sensuality that was doing absolutely nothing for her self control. He was all long limbs, golden hair and rippling muscle and she really, _really_ , needed to get out of there before she did something inadvisable.

“What did you do with my underwear?” Regina was looking about the bathroom, searching for the lacy bits of nothing she had been teasing him with and he smirked again.

“No idea. Disappeared them.”

“Oh. Great.”

“You weren’t complaining at the time.”

“No. I don’t suppose I was.” She spoke quietly to herself and –with a small burst of magic- repaired her skirt.

She summoned the buttons back to her shirt and another bra from the manor though he noticed that she didn’t magic a pair of panties before turning to look at herself in the mirror and try and erase the evidence of Emmet kissing her like a demon. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks flushed and her eyes still glassy with lust. Not to mention that her hair had that unmistakeable just-rolled-out-of-bed-and-no-I-wasn’t-sleeping look.

She had no warning at all before Emmet loomed behind her in the mirror and his hand pushed between her shoulder blades. She caught herself on the edges of the sink before she landed in it and gasped when he thrust two fingers into her hard and fast.

“Emmet!” She moaned his name and didn’t miss the way he grinned ferally at the way it sounded pouring from her lips.

“Yeah?” His hand fisted in her hair and he pulled, forcing her spine to dip and her hips to push back onto his thrusting fingers.

She groaned deep in her throat.

“We can’t.” She whimpered.

“I know.” He leaned forward, the hot hard wall of his chest pressing against her back.

“Then why…?” She mewled for him when he pressed a hot bite to her shoulder.

“Because I want to take you from behind and we don’t have the time.” His other hand slid around to splay over her stomach and then snake up past her ribs to palm the heavy weight of her breast, rolling a nipple between his fingers.

“Oh _god_!”

“Uh-huh.” He pressed another biting kiss to her other shoulder and then reluctantly straightened away from her.

He pulled his fingers from the tight squeeze of her body and watched her whip upright and whirl on him to scold him for…well, he had no idea what. She stalled, her lips parting in a way that made him wish she was on her knees when she saw him licking his fingers.

“We’d best get dressed.” He stepped closer to her, flush against her, and reached past her into the sink to snag his shorts off the shelf by the mirror. How had he even kicked them up there? “And hide the evidence.”

“Right.” Her voice was small and sounded hoarse. “We wouldn’t want anyone finding out about this…lapse of…”

“Judgement?” He frowned at her.

“I was going to say control.” She pressed her lips together when he stepped away and pulled his shorts back on. It took him quite a while to fit all of himself back into them.

“Yeah.” His eyes slid down her and then crawled all the way back up. “I guess I’m in control again.”

“Good,” she looked sharply away from him and stepped into her skirt, “then, we don’t need to do this again.”

He frowned at her, even as he appreciated the sight of her wiggling into her skirt and then tucking her shirt back into it. She hadn’t managed to button it all the way up yet but did so hurriedly when she caught him eyeing her cleavage. She found her coat and watched him work his way back into his tank top.

“No,” he pulled the vest down over his abs and she regretted them being hidden from her, “I guess we don’t need to go again.”

“So we’re agreed, no more…this.” She cut him off when he opened his mouth to argue that. “Hold still.”

He obediently didn’t move as her magic rolled around the room, repairing all the damage they’d wrought on nearly every surface and themselves. She double checked with a thorough glance about the room. Her eye caught on the deep score in the dresser that her heel had dragged into the polished wood and she considered repairing it but then…decided to leave it.

A little memento.

She was kind of enamoured with the idea of Snow being puzzled as to what it was.

Another burst of magic over herself and Emmet and she fixed her hair and his, covered the lovebites she could feel rising in her neck and repaired the same damage and her claw marks all over Emmet too.

She jolted in surprise when she turned to the door and he was suddenly chest to chest with her. She staggered back a step but his hands at her waist caught her. His thumbs rubbing against her ribs and just nearly grazing the curve of her breasts with every pass.

“So, this is a onetime thing?” He looked down into her eyes with interest.

“I, well, yes. It has to be.”

“Hmm…better make it count then.”

She squeaked when his mouth slanted over hers, his tongue sliding into her and his teeth set to nibbling.

Regina’s eyes went wide and her hands lifted to push him away but…but…well, she supposed they _had_ better make it count.

Her hands came down on his shoulders and she bowed back for him. He deepened the kiss and she let him. Her hands slid up around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair. He crushed her to him and kissed her like he wanted to inhale her.

They pulled each other as close as they could possibly get, kissing furiously, and they only broke apart when a hammering sounded on the door.

Emmet stiffened, drawing away from her and twisting to see the silhouette of his mother through the frosted glass of the door.

“I thought you said you soundproofed this place.” His voice was wary though he didn’t let go of her waist even as she didn’t let go of his arms.

“Sound can come in but not go out.” She told him, trying to slow her breathing.

Where the hell had he learned to kiss like that? If Emma had been able to kiss like that, Regina could have been won over by the Saviour a lot sooner.

“Probably.” She pressed her lips together and he whipped back around to stare at her.

“You mean…they could have heard everything?!”

“I’m sure if they had, we’d have been interrupted long before now.” Regina assured him, convincing herself at the same time.

“Oh, super, I was kind of hoping to put off this talk with Henry a little longer.” Emmet grumbled.

“Yes, well, we can’t stay in here forever. If nothing else, other people might need to use the bathroom.” Regina gave one more glance to make sure nothing was out of place and lifted her fingers to clean her lipstick from Emmet’s mouth. He did nothing to help her self control when his hands tightened on her waist and he nipped at her thumb with his teeth.

“Stop that.” She pulled her hand away and pushed his away from her waist. “Onetime thing.”

“Hmm, I forgot.” He loomed over her and she backed towards the door.

“Well, remember to look angry, we’ve been arguing, remember?” She smacked into the door and he followed her flush against it.

“Mm-hmm.” He nodded, his gaze focussed on her mouth.

“This doesn’t happen again.”

“’Course not.” His hand lifted, his finger hooking down the front of her shirt and beginning to tug.

“I mean it. Never again. The magic has been swapped back and that was the only reason we did this.”

“Oh, for sure, I mean, it was a real trial for me too. Such a chore to be balls deep in you, watching you shiver as you come all over my cock.”

Regina gulped hard.

“Get over it.” Her hand patted the door behind her, looking for the handle. “You weren’t that good.”

“ _Liar._ ” He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

“Be that as it may,” she gulped hard, “this can’t happen again. Stay away from me until you get that into your head. We are not a…thing.”

“Definitely not a thing.” He nodded, nipping her ear with his teeth.

Regina _finally_ found the door handle and shoved him away from her with a thump of her palm against his chest. She spun on her heel, snapped the spell over the door and hauled it open all in one move.

Unfortunately for her, she’d forgotten all about the lock and she wrenched both it and part of the doorframe out with it when she literally cracked the door open.

She pulled her angry mask on as easily as breathing.

“I mean it, Swan. Stay _away_ from me until you can act like a civil human being!” She snapped at him over her shoulder and he raised an eyebrow at the frigid tone when she had been an inch from melting for him like a pat of butter not thirty seconds ago.

“Maybe I will.” He put a low growl into his voice that made her pupils dilate in a reaction that had nothing to do with anger at all.

“Good!” She snapped and strode out of the bathroom and nearly bowled Snow clean over when she didn’t get out of the way fast enough. “God, Snow, what do you want?!”

“I was just inquiring into your health since you two have been in there for twenty minutes.”

“I’m fine. Your son is an ass. Pretty much the status quo.” Regina lifted her hands and then let them slap down against her thighs.

“Were you two fighting?” Snow frowned at her.

“What else would we have been doing?” Regina wrinkled her nose at Snow and then skirted her to head for the door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and spend some time with the only decent company in this two bit town.”

“And who would that be?” Emmet called after her, his jaw clenched to make his voice sound tight.

“Myself!” Regina snapped at him, hauling open the front door with less damage than the bathroom door. She turned to the couch to find Henry leaning over the back of it and watching the show with raised eyebrows. “Bye, sweetie.” She smiled for him in an almost bi-polar switch and then disappeared out the door.

“Bye, mom.” Henry called belatedly, a little bemused. 

Snow watched her go and then turned to look back up at Emmet.

“What was that all about?”

“Nothing really.” Emmet shrugged.

“Oh, so you were fighting with one another for twenty minutes over nothing?”

“I want to do something new,” he folded his arms over his chest and propped himself up against the bathroom door, “Regina’s skittish. She doesn’t react well when she feels that way. I just have to push past it. She’ll come around.”

“I don’t know, Emmet. She seemed pretty intent on pushing back and there are dragons that can’t handle her when she’s like that.”

“Well, there are dragons that can’t handle me when I’m in a mood to get things done too.” Emmet told her archly and softened when she looked worried. “Relax, mom. I’ll give her some space for a couple of days and then try again when she’s finished growling about it.”

Snow made an unsure sound.

“Really, this is how you handle her.”

“Carefully and from a distance?”

“Exactly.” Emmet grinned at her and then looked down at the floor. “Now, help me gather up this lock and I’ll try and fix it before dad gets back.”

Snow huffed out a breath and looked at her son for another long moment. She pressed her lips together and had the distinct impression that somebody was being hustled.

The even more uncomfortable impression that the somebody was _her._        


End file.
